Hallie
by FearlessZara
Summary: The sequel to 'Already gone'. Who did Mac choose? How is Hallie,Stella and Mac's life going? this story goes from the first night to she is sixteen.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, this is countinuing from the last chapter. Who will Mac choose, Stella or Peyton._

_

* * *

_

"Me or Stella?," Peyton asked.

"Peyton, I like spending time with you and Dilan, but I choose Stella," Mac said.

"Why?," Peyton cried.

"Dilan is not my real son! And for the first time I am a real father," Mac said as he grabbed his stuff.

"You don't have to go with Stella," Peyton said.

Mac walked out the door and, put his stuff in the car. He wanted to hold Hallie again,snuggle her. He felt like a father for the first time, he could finally be a father.  
Stella had just been released from the and Mac were both given a crash course on parenting. Jess had moved the baby shower to today. Stella was tired and thought it would be the next day..

Hallie had to stay by the sun; she had a skin condition that all premature babies had. The doctor wanted Stella to keep her in the sun as much as she could in the day time.

Mac walked in the door and. Stella smiled.

"Are you going to say hi to me?," Stella asked.

Mac kissed her softly on the lips,.then released her and walked over to Hallie. He picked her up and, she started to cry. Stella laughed.

"Hey pretty girl," Mac laughed.

"Have you talked to Peyton?," Stella asked.

The baby shower had just finished, the only five people that were present were Jess, Lindsay, Hallie, Mac and Stella.

"Yep!," Mac laughed at Hallie's facial expression.

"What did she say?," Stella asked.

"She didn't want me to go with you, that's all!," Mac said.

Mac got up and put in district nine. Stella looked at hiem like he was crazy. You don't just put in that kinda of movie when the new baby has just came home.

"You're kidding me right," Stella asked.

"What?," Mac asked.

"No movies. Just me, you and Hallie," Stella laughed.

Hallie wrapped her finger around Mac's finger. He smiled. Stella couldn't believe that a little baby had lived inside her for so those long months a beautiful baby was in there kicking and bugging the shit out of Stella.

It was going to be Hallie's first night home. Mac had to go set up the crib since Stella just bought one. He had to set up everything that belonged in the crib.  
Stella was warming up a bottle. Bouncing her cause she was hungry and obviously wanted food.

"Shhh Hallie!," Stella pulled out the bottle.

Stella sat down, she was tired but she had the next month to go. Hallie could down two ounces in fifteen or twenty minutes. Mac was fixing up the room and making the room look beautiful. Just as he finished,he walked in to see Stella trying to burp Hallie.

After a long hour, Hallie was finally asleep. Stella put her in the crib, and then placed the baby monitor right near the crib. She slowly walked into her room, Mac was asleep she turned the baby monitor all the way up.

See how the first night went, keep reading._  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N It's the first night from them being home. This is going to be a long story so brace yourself :)_

Stella was tired, and had finally fallen asleep. She knew that Hallie was going to wake up. She only slept for two hours when. Hallie started to cry. Stella started to get up, but Mac put his hand over her chest.

"You stay here," Mac said as he got up.

Stella was listening on the baby monitor. Hallie was crying, then Mac picked her up.

"Shhh daddy's here," Mac said.

Mac sat with Hallie in the rocking chair. Stella had set a bottle next to her crib. Mac fed her and changed her diaper. Stella could hear it all on the baby monitor. She was smiling. But Mac had to go to work tomorrow so getting up every two hours wasn't going to help.

Stella was fast asleep by the time Hallie was asleep. At six thirty in the morning, Mac was wide awake; Stella woke up as Hallie began to cry. Mac was in the shower.

Hallie was so small,and ate a lot. Whenever Stella got a break, she made bottles,got diapers, and took naps. Mac had to leave, he gave Stella a kiss, then gave Hallie one.

"I'll see you later," Mac kissed her.

"I love you," Stella said, she was feeding Hallie.

"Love you too," Mac said.

He left to go to the lab. Everyone was saying congrats to Mac. He walked into his office and there was several 'It's a girl' cards on his desk. Mac still didn't understand why they did that.

Danny walked into Mac's office with a huge smile on his face.

"So what's it like being a dad?," Danny asked.

"She wakes up every two hours so that doesn't help," Mac said.

"I heard she's a preemie," Danny questioned.

"Yeah, she has to stay in the sun. I'm a bit worried," Mac said

"That's normal!," Jessica Flack walked into the office.

"Wow, you really got thin since you had the twins," Danny said.

"Yeah, Lindsay only had one," Jess laughed.

Mac saw Stella pushing Hallie in the stroller, Stella slowly walked into Mac's office. Mac picked up Hallie. She looked exactly like Stella. Everyone always wanted to know why Stella went back to Mac.

"She looks just like you," Mac said as she bounced her.

"Yeah, I'm in a lot of pain," Stella cried.

"I can understand," Jess said.

"Can I hold her?," Lindsay asked.

Stella handed her to Lindsay. She had on the little pink outfit, and tan just like Stella.

"Awwww," Lindsay said bouncing her.

Lindsay put her back in the stroller. She was so beautiful, and was looking around in her stroller. She just looked.

"So how are the twins?," Stella asked.

"They hit and smack each other, steal each others toys. Hit Don. Take his controller. They are going to be one very soon," Jess said.

"So will Lucy," Lindsay said.

"Why don't all you ladies, just go ahead and talk about babies for a while," Don grabbed Danny and Mac and tiptoed out.

"We should have a party together or something," Stella smiled.

"That would be a great idea, if they stop smacking everything and everybody," Jess laughed,

"Party sounds good," Lindsay said.

"Well guys Mac's on lunch break and I want lunch, " Stella said.

"I'll be over later," Jess and Lindsay smiled.

Mac and Stella walked out of the lab; everyone in the elevator was looking at her and saying "Awww".

"Where do you want to eat?," Stella questioned.

"The Diner down the street," Mac smiled.

"That'll work," Stella said.

"I can see her when she's a bit older," Mac smiled.

"She'll cry when she gets braces, and when her boyfriend doesn't call," Stella laughed.

"She's not having a boyfriend untill she's eighteen," Mac smiled.

"When she's fourteen she can," Stella smiled.

They finally arrived at the Diner they sat down., Hallie was still asleep she mostly sleeps at her age. Mac and Stella ordered and where waiting to be served.

"You know Don and Jess's twins will be one?," Stella asked.

"Yeah?,"

"Well they wanted to have the party at our house but we don't even have room for you, Hallie and I," Stella said.

"You want to get a new apartment?," Mac asked.

"No, I wanted to get a house Mac. See there is one up for sale where Jess and Don live," Stella smiled.

"Okay, we can go check it out" Mac said.

A/N:See what happens next :) Do they buy the house?


	3. Chapter 3 part 1

**A/N: **_Sorry I haven't been updating! Btw they bought the house :) and Hallie's a week old._

…_..a week old..._

Stella put up all the birthday decorations; it was finally the twins first birthday. Danielle took after Jess; she had Jess's Eyes,her face, and even Jess's hair. Now Donald took after Don he had the cutest face; everything on Donald was like Don.

"Stella; thanks for having the twins birthday party here" Jess smiled.

"Your welcome" Stella said.

Stella wanted to have at least one birthday here, this was there first week in the new house. Mac;Danny and Flack where still getting the cake. Danielle came up beside Jess pulling on her shirt.

"Mommmyy..Ice crem" Danielle said,

"No Dani!" Jess yelled.

"Mommy...Dadda" Donny said.

Donny was a daddy's boy. He was always around Don; If Don wasn't there he would cry till he got his way. Danielle on the other way was a mommys girl she had to be around mommy. Jess taught the kids how to walk- talk everything Jess did. Don was in his deep depression after his father died.

"Daddy isn't here right now Donny" Jess sat down.

It was a lovely day; It was just Lindsay;Jess;Stella and the kids at the house. Once you walked in you could tell they where still jus moving in. There where boxes everywhere; they where stacked all over the place.

"Hows Hallie?" Lindsay asked.

"She's doing pretty good." Stella said,"Keeps me up all night"

"That's normal" Jess smiled.

Hallie was getting bigger before Stella's eyes; It was sometimes upseting for Stella to see her little girl growing up. Soon she was going to be walking,talking, spending time with mom and dad.

Hallie started to cry. Stella got up and walked up the steps; She peeked over Hallie's crib. She kicked her feet knowing that mommy was over her crib.

"Hi honey" Stella smiled.

Hallie grabbed Stella's finger. Stella was just glad that it wasn't her hair. Sometimes she would pull it and it would hurt so bad..

"Let's go down to Aunt Jess & aunt Lindsay" Stella smiled.

Stella walked down the steps; Jess turned around and smiled. Lindsay was outside putting up the decorations, Jess told her to wait for Stella but she didn't feel like it.

"Look at this cutie pie" Jess smiled.

Stella handed Hallie to Jess. Danielle came up and Donny followed behind. They where all looking at the baby; she was so small. Donny was poking the baby in the face.

"No..no...no Donny! This is a baby we don't poke babys" Jess said.

"Pretty" Dani said.

"You two where this small once" Jess laughed.

Stella was peeking outside the backdoor. Lindsay was putting up decorations. She was very slow at even doing that.

"Lindsay come inside. It's hot out here" Stella laughed.

Lindsay got off the latter and came inside the house. It was actully pretty nice in here, the baby liked the cold air not the hot air. Hallie was moving around. Like she was still in Stella's belly.

"Does she always do this?" Jess asked.

"Pretty much" Stella laughed.

"The decorations are all set up just the guys need to come on with this cake!" Lindsay yelled.

Stella had a big in ground pool. Dani and Donny pointed to the pool. 

"Pool..momma..pool" They said.

"I don't think s kiddo's" Stella laughed.

"Why!" They cried!

"Not till daddie gets here!" Stella laughed.

-_this is just a short chapter I have been busy I was on a five day cruise. And all :S_


	4. Chapter 3 part 2

**A/N: Yeah! It's Chapter 3 part 2.. I've been busy :( But I have wrote the next 2 chapters :) So I will post then every other day.. **

It took Mac,Danny and Don an hour just to pick up the cake can come back. Jess was sitting with the baby in her arms. Don looked at Jess as she laughed at Hallie.

"Oh god!" Don said.

"What?" Danny asked.

"She wants another baby!"

"It's not that bad daddy"

"Mac!" Stella yelled.

"What?"

"Before you put the keys down can you run and get diaper and formual?" Stella asked.

"Yeah!"

Mac picked up his car keys; he started walking out the gate. Stella just smiled at Hallie; she was moving around. Mac loved his family, friends, his whole life.

"Stella! She's asleep" Jess whispered.

Stella ran over to Jess; she picked Hallie up. Her play pin was inside in the living room. She put her down in the nice air conditioning house. The twins jumped in the pool with Don; They learned how to swim but with arm wings.

"They're so cute when they swim" Stella laughed.

"They grow up so fast; wish they where still babies" Jess laughed.

"I can't wait till she can walk"

"Girls start walking sooner" Danny said.

"Hey kiddo" Stella hugged Danny.

"Donny and Dani where uncle Danny's hug?" Danny yelled.

Donny and Dani ran out of the pool; they gave Danny a big wet hug.

"Love you uncle Danny" They said.

"How did you get them to read and talk like that?" Danny asked.

"That your baby can read" Jess smiled.

"That really works!"

"Yeah"

_thirty minutes later..._

"Where the hell is Mac?" Stella yelled.

"The store is like five minutes up the street" Lindsay said,

"I don't know where he is?" Stella said..

"So Stella? When are you guys getting married?" Dan asked.

"We haven't talk about it"

"Don and I got the easy way out" Jess laughed.

"So did Danny and I" Lindsay said.

"So I want a good wedding" Stella said.

"Like what?"

"One of those big wedding; with a pretty dress, nice food, everything" Stella laughed.

"It's hot!" Jess complained.

"It's like one-hundred degrees" everyone laughed.

"Well it's the middle of June!" Mac yelled.

"There you are!" Stella yelled.

"There was a shooting at the store, so I had to go a little farther" Mac said.

"Jess! Come help me with the food" Stella yelled.

Jess walked inside the house with Lindsay and Stella. Don had his sister and his other friends over. Jess had her four brothers and her dad over,

"Donald" said.

"Hello" Don said.

"How are my grandkids?"

"They're great but get mad when they don't get what they want!"

"They'll get over it" said.

Stella and the girls came outside with all the food and put it on the tables; Jess the plats and forks; Lindsay got soda and cups.

"We will do the cake after everyone eats" Stella yelled.

Stella sat down with Hallie in the little baby swing; Hallie loved that thing. She would rock in it for hours at a time and not cry. It was nice enjoying ; she could eat and not be annoyed.

"Donny and Dani!" Jess yelled.

Donny and Dani got out of the pool; Jess put both of them in there high chairs and feed each one of them.

Jess was walking by the pool; Danny and Don where going to play a prank on jess. Don and Danny walked up behind her.

"What are you guys doing?" Stella asked.

Danny ran into Jess; she was slowly struggling to keep her balance. She fell in the pool. Jess got beyond pissed off; she was soaking wet in the pool. She came out of the pool soaked,

"Danny you've FUCKED WITH THE WRONG GIRL," Jess screamed.

Everyone was finished eating; Stella brought out the cake and the twins blew out the candles.. Donny put his face in the cake, Dani smered it all over her face. Jess just kept laughin

"Yes, please" Jess said.

Lindsay and Stella walked into house; they grabbed as many as they could and brought them outside. They stacked them up next to the pick nick table; Don went inside and got g, she would never see her babies like this ever again. Once in a life time chance she would see them like this. They took a bunch of pictures of the two.

"Do you want me to go get the presents?" Stella askedpaper towels to whip of the twins face.

" How many present's are left in there?" Jess asked?

"a lot of presents" Stella said.

Stella handed Dani and Donny a present they started ripping the paper open; they got a whole bunch of toys. There was everything that Jess hated a bunch of noisy toys. Jess hated when they would annoy her with them. Everybody knew that when Jess was annoyed she would come to work in a very prissy mood and cuss everyone out in her site.

"Jess?" Lindsay asked.

"What's wrong?"

"I have no clue" Stella said.

"DON!" Jess yelled.

"What?"

"DON'T YOU SAY WHAT TO ME!" Jess yelled.

Stella had started to notice that Jess was always yelling; she seemed to be twice as mad lately. She complained about back pain a lot; and right now she was so aggravated that she was yelling and screaming at Don about something..

"Jessica Flack! come here" Stella yelled and pointed up stairs.

Jess and Stella walked up stairs to Stella's bedroom; Stella shut the door so no one could hear what they where saying.. there where so people who like to listen on to people conversations.

"What has gotten into you?" Stella asked.

"I have no clue the stress from the twins is hell; Don is pretty much not helping me with them at all" Jess said,

"It's been hard since his father died Jess you know this!" Stella yelled.

"I know but he can at least go see someone about this" Jess cried.

"You know he wants to but no one can convince him to"

"We Stella can you at least try to?" Jess asked.

"I will try" Stella said," Why don't you guys just stay here with Mac and I; you in no condition to drive home"

"Okay" Jess cried.

"You stop crying and go down stairs with your two beautiful children"

Don was walking up stairs; he saw Jess come out and he was heading back down the steps.

"Don come here!" Stella yelled

Don walked up the steps like he was in shame; Stella told him to sit on the bed. He felt like a little baby again.

"What's wrong?" Don asked.

"Don listen to me"

"why?"

"Just listen," Stella said, "Don please you really need to go talk to someone. this thing with you dad dieing has been to long; I know you lost your mother and I know this has been so hard on you that you can't stand it. For Jess's sake please talk to someone; She needs your help with all of this. You where there too when the twins where born; she needs all the help she can get. You can't raise two all by your self; that's a bit hard."

"Stella I can't" Don put his hand in his face,

"Just try" Stella said,

"It's hard i lost both of my parent's Stella"

"I never met mine.." Stella said,

"I'm scared to talk to someone.."

"You need to talk to someone! You have the most beautiful children with her; they are all you've ever wanted and more. You even said that to everyone. I know it's a bit of a shock. that your dad died; i never met mine! When i talk to People about it.. it makes me feel a whole lot better" Stella said.

"I'll go talk to someone" Don cried.

"Awww it's okay!" Stella hugged him

_Later that night..._

Stella was in the kitchen making popcorn; Jess walked into the kitchen.

"Did you get him to cave in?" Jess asked.

"Yes i did," Stella said, "Here's a list on good people to talk to.. friends of mine.."

"Thank you!"

"Your welcome" Stella laughed," Now what the hell kind of movie are we watching"

"We are watching the crazies!" Don said.

"What the hell is that?" Jess asked.

"It's a movie about zombie's" Mac said.

"Don we've already seen this" Jess laughed.

"It's awesome"

"Where are my little one's at?" Jess questioned,

Jess went and picked them both up and put them in the play pin.. they had there new toys in there so no one had to worry at all. Stella finally sat down for the day cuddled up next to mac and sat the baby monitor on the floor. Jess and Don laid on the floor all cuddled up next to each other..

**A/N: **_This is then end of chapter three the next chapter Hallie's about three months old.._


End file.
